GIFT
by Qlyra
Summary: Sang Pangeran Sekolah berulang tahun! Semua siswa pun diwajibkan memberi kado kepada Tuan Muda Mark. Namun sayangnya Haechan lupa akan hal itu dan tak mempersiapkan kado apapun. Padahal bagi siswa yang tak memberi kado akan dihukum! Bagaimana nasib Haechan selanjutnya? (NCT. MarkChan/MarkHyuck. BL.)


Di suatu pagi yang terik, Haechan berlari terbirit-birit dari rumahnya menuju sekolah. Sungguh, salahkan alarm di kamarnya yang kehabisan baterai tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu, itulah hal yang Haechan gerutukan dari tadi sampai sekarang. Namun naas, perlu diingat pula bahwa alarm tidak memiliki kemampuan ini, dan diketahui pula bila caci-maki Haechan percuma untuk diucapkan.

Akhirnya usaha berlari secepat kilat berbekal roti isi selai kacang di mulutnya, ia berhasil sampai di gerbang _Star Music School_ dengan selamat sentosa berbekal teriakan pada Pak Satpam yang hampir menutup gerbang sempurna.

"Oi! Lain kali jangan terlambat lagi!" seru Pak Satpam pada Haechan yang melesat secepat kilat memasuki gedung sekolah.

Namun bukannya merasa bersalah atau apa, Haechan malah menjulurkan lidahnya, berhasil membuat Pak Satpam ingin sekali menendang Haechan ke sungai terdekat di sela-sela gelengan kepalanya.

* * *

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Haechan sangat sering menaikkan sebelah alis saat melewati lorong sekolah juga tak sengaja melihat ke arah pintu berbagai kelas yang berbeda. Bagaimana tidak? Jawaban dari Haechan sendiri, bukan pernyataan malah pertanyaan. Mengapa semua orang sibuk atau sempat-sempatnya membawa kado ke sekolah? Mungkin ia bisa memaklumi jika segelintir orang saja yang membawa benda penuh hiasan tersebut, tetapi mereka semua membawa kado! Untuk siapa pula?

Tak pikir panjang, ia langsung menarik pintu kelasnya dengan semangat tinggi.

"Selamat pagi semuanya~!" teriak Haechan seceria mungkin.

"Berisik!" bentak beberapa penghuni kelas itu keras.

Haechan manyun sembari berjalan gontai menuju bangkunya yang terletak di barisan ke empat dari kiri. Jujur, mau tak mau ia kembali menaikkan alis tinggi melihat lagi-lagi teman-teman sekelasnya membawa hadiah berwarna-warni. Penasaran sampai puncaknya, ia menepuk teman sebangkunya hingga pemuda bernama Jaemin yang ia tepuk menolehkan kepalanya.

" _Yes_?" ucap Jaemin merespon tepukkan Haechan.

"Kenapa semua orang di sekolah membawa kado? Memang yang ulang tahun siapa sih?!" kata Haechan mencurahkan rasa penasarannya pada salah satu sobatnya itu.

Jaemin memutar kedua mata sambil menghela napas.

"Kau tidak tahu ya sekarang tanggal 2 Agustus?" tanya Jaemin.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan tanggal itu?" ujar Haechan balik bertanya.

Jaemin menepuk jidat.

"Ulang tahun Tuan Muda, Chan. Anak dari penyumbang dana utama di sini sedang berulang tahun. Memang diwajibkan bagi seluruh murid untuk memberinya kado," ucap Jaemin lalu memposisikan bibirnya di telinga Haechan, "Padahal aku tahu semua kado itu pasti dibuang. Jujur saja ya, sebenarnya aku tidak sudi memberinya kado kalau saja tidak ada sanksinya," lanjutnya berbisik.

" _Mwo_?! Sanksi?! La-Lalu kau memberinya kado apa?"

"Sapu tangan murahan karena aku tahu pasti hanya dibuang. Jadi aku beri ini saja," jawab Jaemin menunjukkan kotak berbungkus kertas bercorak lilin ulang tahun, "Omong-omong, apa kadomu?"

Haechan sedikit tersentak, "Err… Ka-Kado?"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mempersiapkan apapun, Haechan," kata Chenle—salah satu sahabat terakrab Haechan selain Jaemin—yang baru saja datang dan tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Jaemin dan Haechan.

Haechan gelagapan, "Te-Tentu saja aku sudah menyiapkan kadonya!" sergahnya berbohong.

"Apa?" tanya Chenle dan Jaemin bebarengan.

"Po-Pokoknya kado dariku tidak akan bisa dia buang! Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya!" ucap Haechan percaya diri tinggi walau hatinya sedang dilanda panik berlebihan.

Drrttttt! Drrrrttttt! Drrrtttttttttt!

Bel tanda pelajaran pun dimulai. Lagi-lagi Haechan dibingungkan oleh semua siswa yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan keluar dari kelas, begitu pula dengan kedua sahabatnya sembari membawa kado. Tentu membuat ia bingung dua kuadrat.

"Ada apa lagi ini? Kenapa semuanya keluar kelas?" tanya Haechan berdiri kemudian mengekor Chenle dan Jaemin di belakang.

Chenle menoleh ke belakang.

"Kita semua akan berjejer rapi di lorong sekolah untuk menyerahkan kado pada Tuan Muda, jangan lupa membawa kadomu yang tidak bisa dibuang itu."

Seketika Haechan mematung di tempat.

* * *

Keringat dingin tampak mengucur deras di sekujur tubuh Haechan. Menjelaskan keadaan, kini ia berjejer di antara Chenle dan Jaemin yang mengapitnya, sedangkan orang yang menyebabkan ia terjebak dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini sudah terlihat di ujung lorong sana, berjalan angkuh nan arogan didampingi kedua sahabatnya, sedangkan di belakang mereka ada seseorang yang mungkin pembantu Tuan Muda sedang membawa sejenis troli penuh hadiahーjangan lupakan teriakan para gadis yang turut memekakan telinga itu.

Lama-kelamaan Tuan Muda keturunan Lee bernama Mark ini semakin mendekat ke Haechan. Bahkan saat ia sudah hendak mengambil kado dari Chenle pun, maniknya malah tertuju pada Haechan membeku hingga membuat bibirnya refleks menyeringai kecil. Kado milik Chenle terlupakan, Mark malah berjalan mendekati Haechan yang sedang dilanda panik berlebihan. Sampai mereka berhadapan, Haechan tak menyadari hal itu.

Mark mengulurkan tangannya pada Haechan, cukup membuat yang lain terkejut karena selama ini Mark tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini pada orang lain. Kalau pun ada acara yang bersangkutan dengan kado, pasti yang mengambil bukan Mark sendiri, melainkan sahabatnya atau pembantunya. Tapi kali itu, rupanya Haechan mendapatkan perlakuan spesial yang sial.

"Mana hadiahku?" tanya Mark masih mengulurkan tangannya; bukan untuk menerima kado, melainkan meraih dagu Haechan untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

Seketika manik Mark dan Haechan saling bertemu dalam keheningan.

Mark terhenyak sesaat. Entah mengapa sejak pertama bertemu dengan Haechan waktu pernyataan penerimaan siswa baru di sekolah ini, ia sangat tertarik dengan pemuda yang bisa dikatakan lebih menarik dari matahari tersebut, hingga lambat laun ia terus memperhatikan sang pemuda dari kejauhan, nyatanya Mark malah terjatuh diakhiri rasa tertarik yang telah membuahkan cinta di dalam hatinya.

Berbeda dengan Haechan, ia terpaku karena masih dilanda panik berkepanjangan; bingung mencari alasan, apalagi sekarang matanya bertatapan tanpa penghalang dengan sang Tuan Muda, sukses membuatnya tak berkutik sama sekali. O ya, ditambah ia yang sama sekali tak punya apa-apa untuk dijadikan kado.

 _Damn_.

"Aku tanya, mana hadiahku?" ulang Mark mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Haechan yang membeku.

"Cepat berikan kadomu yang tidak bisa dibuaーauw!" ucap Jaemin tapi malah berakhir seruan kesakitan karena Haechan tidak sengaja atau sangat sengaja menginjak kaki kirinya keras, cukup membuat Jaemin bungkam setelah selesai merasa senut-senut di kakinya tersayang.

Lama berjalannya waktu dan tidak ada balasan sama sekali dari obyek yang ia ajak bicara, Mark mendengus dan melepaskan segala pegangannya pada Haechan.

"Cih, percuma aku minta hadiah darimu. Paling-paling benda tak berguna dan akhirnya juga masuk ke tong sampah," ujar Mark sinis kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Haechan.

Sedetik, Haechan masih terdiam.

Dua detik, ia tetap diam.

Namun tidak ada kata diam untuk detik ketiga, karena…

"APA KATAMU, MARKONAH?!" seru Haechan marah berlari mengejar Mark yang belum jauh dari tempat ia berpijak.

Mark berbalik, hanya untuk mendapati Haechan yang mencengkram kedua lengannya.

"Apa?" balas Mark dengan nada menantang, "Memang kenyataannya begitu kan?"

Haechan tak lantas membalas karena berusaha menahan emosinya yang meluap. Namun hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama ketika ide gila mampir di otaknya hingga membuatnya menyeringai penuh kemenangan, berhasil membuat Mark mengerutkan kening.

"Akan kubuktikan jika hadiahku tidak akan pernah bisa kau buang!" seru Haechan penuh keyakinan.

Detik selanjutnya, teriakan nyaring dan lebaran mata menjadi pengiring kala bibir Haechan membungkam bibir sang Tuan Muda. Mau tak mau, hal ini juga mengharuskan Mark untuk membuka mata lebih lebar-bar-bar; tak menyangka pemuda ini begitu berani atau lancang padanya. Meski masih dalam keadaan terkejut, cepat-cepat Haechan menarik bibirnya dan berbalik menatap Mark dengan geram.

"Lihat! Apa kau bisa membuang hadiah dariku, hah?! Sama saja kau membuang mulutmu ke tong sampah!" seru Haechan sengit lalu menabrakkan bahunya pada bahu Mark, "Jangan berani meremehkanku, Tuan Muda!" lanjutnya sombong seraya berjalan meninggalkan sang Tuan Muda yang sempat saling bertatap punggung dengannya

Tetapi hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama, sebab Mark refleks mencengkram seragam bagian punggung Haechan untuk membuatnya membalikkan tubuh; kembali berhadapan dengan Tuan Muda Lee. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Mark meraih kedua pergelangan Haechan dan menahannya ke belakang, sampai menimbulkan adegan seperti dirinya memeluk pinggang Haechan. Tak khayal dada mereka pun saling berhimpitan gara-gara itu.

"Kau melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal, _Cupcake_."

Belum sempat Haechan memprotes maksud perkataan Mark, ia malah terkejut hebat ketika sang Tuan Muda mendaratkan kecupan di lehernya. Tidak hanya itu, Mark juga menggigit leher Haechan dan menyedotnya kencang, berhasil membuat Haechan mengerang keras antara kesakitan dan keenakan.

Ck, semuanya campur aduk.

Selesai dengan leher, Mark beralih mengecup pipi kiri Haechan sebelum menggigitnya gemas tanpa mempedulikan Haechan yang meronta di pelukannya. Sebagai penutup, Mark menghadiahkan kecupan ketiga di bibir Haechan dengan memagutnya penuh nikmat dan menggigitnya kecil hingga Haechan membuka bibirnya untuk memekik kesakitan, tapi malah membuat Mark lebih leluasa menjelajahi rongga mulutnya dengan lidah, mengharuskan Haechan mendesah gara-gara ciuman mereka yang semakin memanas, seraya tidak mengindahkan beribu pasang mata melihat peristiwa _live_ mereka sepanjang sejarah.

Merasa risih dipandangi, Mark menghentikan aktivitas mereka, yang dimanfaatkan Haechan mengambil napas sebanyak yang ia bisa. Hal tersebut Mark manfaatkan untuk Mark mengecup kening Haechan sebelum berkata,

"Aku terima tembakkanmu."

"A-Apa?!" seru Haechan syok setelah selesai dengan napasnya, "Siapa yang menembakmu, hah?!" lanjutnya kesal.

"Kau menciumku. Aku anggap itu sebagai tanda kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku dan menembakku, dan tadi kubalas dengan ini, ini, dan ini," kata Mark menunjuk _kissmark_ di leher Haechan, di pipi, dan terakhir bibirnya, "sebagai tanda kalau aku menerima tembakkanmu. Sekarang kau milikku."

"Apa-apaan kau! Siapa yang menemba—hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Haechan panik saat tubuhnya dipanggul Mark dibahunya, seperti tukang yang membawa karung beras di pundak.

"Aku hanya membawa hadiahku," ucap Mark sok polos dan berjalan entah akan kemana.

"Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak akan! Diam dan menurut saja!"

"Tidak mau! Cepat turunkan ak—gyaa! Jangan remas pantat orang seenak jidatmu!"

"Berisik!"

"Mark!"

Pertengkaran mereka pun tak terdengar lagi kala mereka berbelok di tikungan koridor.

Jisung—selaku sahabat Mark yang turut menjadi saksi, tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Chenle.

" _Dinner_?"

Chenle syok beberapa detik. Setelahnya, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, hingga ia menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Jisung.

"Kapan?" Rasanya Chenle ingin meruntuki mulutnya sendiri.

"Nanti malam, bisa?" tanya Jisung kalem.

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan sembari bergandengan tangan, dan menghilang juga di tikungan koridor sekolah.

Giliran Jeno, sahabat Tuan Muda yang lainnya juga langsung berinisiatif bergerak melancarkan aksi dengan mendekati Jaemin.

"Bagaimana kalau…"

"Ayo kita pergi," sela Jaemin sebelum Jeno menyelesaikan kalimat ajakannya seraya merangkul lengan Jeno.

Jeno tersenyum kecil.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menyusul kedua sahabat mereka yang mendapat pasangan masing-masing, meninggal berbaris siswa dalam keadaan cengo, pingsan berlautkan darah, kejang-kejang tidak jelas, berteriak sesuka hati, dan lain sebagainya.

Laporan selesai.

* * *

 **BONUS**

* * *

Haechan hanya terduduk bosan di ranjang sambil menunggu kekasihnya selesai mandi. Ya, kekasih, Mark Lee sekarang kekasihnya, masih ingat kejadian memalukan beberapa jam yang lalu? Oke, Haechan memilih untuk tidak mengingat-ingat.

Super bosan, Haechan melangkahkan kaki mendekati meja belajar Mark untuk mendudukan diri di kursi dengan niat meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di sana. Tepat setelah Haechan mengetuk layarnya dua kali, ia hampir meloncat dari kursi yang ia duduki ketika melihat berjuta pemberitahuan dari Instagram tampak nangkring di layarnya.

* * *

 **yeyeyeriii_rv** mentioned you in a comment.

 **seulgirene_kang** mentioned you in a comment.

 **joysooyoung_** mentioned you in a comment.

 **sooya_** mentioned you in a comment.

 **nana_jaemin** mentioned you in a mentioned you in a comment.

 **jenrubyjane** mentioned you in a comment.

* * *

Sumpah, Haechan merasa pusing karena SEMUA pemberitahuan di Instagram adalah komentar yang menyangkutpautkan dirinya. Maka dari itu, cepat-cepat ia membuka salah satu dari pemberitahuan tersebut.

"HAH!" teriak Haechan syok berat mendapati video tentang peristiwa "jadian" antara dirinya dan Mark sudah terpampang jelas di sana.

 _God_! Rasanya Haechan ingin pingsan detik itu juga.

Sebab tak mau melihat adegan memalukan menyangkut dirinya, ia memilih membaca komentarnya saja, tanpa mengindahkan hampir semua temannya di Instargram bahkan _stangers_ sekalipun tampak menyukai video yang baginya nista tersebut. Jujur ada beberapa komentar dan satu _hastag_ yang membuatnya merinding disko, yaitu:

* * *

 **wendysonson** Aw! **mark_ml chanhaechan_l** in love! **yeyeyeriii_rv** **seulgirene_kang** **joysooyoung** **bae_irene**

 **yongyongie_tytrack** Chaaaan! Laporin Eomma nih! Anak bungsunya udah berani naena! DX **chanhaechan**

 **yeyeyeriii_rv** Their kisses are very hot! #melt **seuligirene_kang** **joysooyoung** **bae_irene** **wendysonson**

 **johnjohnny** Echan **chanhaechan** udah gedhe ya. Udah berani cipokan :') #nctot18

 **joysooyoung** Waiting for **mark_ml** **chanhaechan** nc video :D #markhyuckncvideo

 **jae_jeffrey** Good job, my bro **mark_ml** :) Agree with **joysooyoung** about #markyuckncvideo

 **lalalisa_m** **jae_jeffrey** Me too! #markhyuckncvideo

 **sooya_** **rose_are_rose** **jenrubyjane** I want that video too! #markhyuckncvideo

 **jenrubyjane** #markhyuckncvideo #markhyuckncvideo #markhyuckncvideo

* * *

Cukup! Wajah Haechan sudah memerah sangat melihat hastag ababil yang hampir memenuhi seluruh kolom komentar dari video tersebut. Ia bersumpah akan memutilasi orang yang berani-beraninya menyebarkan video ini.

Harus mati di tangannya!

Namun ketika maniknya tidak sengaja membaca komentar terakhir dan terbaru di sana...

* * *

 **mark_ml** My beloved **chanhaechan** memang sangat hot di ranjang. :9 Aku puas dengan pelayanannya yang menggairahkan. Benar-benar _bottom_ idaman. :P

* * *

Haechan cengo mendadak. Saking cengonya ia sampai membacanya berulang kali hingga membuatnya sadar jika komentar tersebut baru saja di- _posting_ dua detik yang lalu.

Dua. Detik. Yang. Lalu.

"MATI KAU MARK LEE!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **-August 12, 2018-**

 **Mind to review, please? :)**


End file.
